Medical devices, such as catheters, are conventionally packaged in a sterilized package such as a pouch or a tray. Some medical devices include coatings, the integrity of which may be adversely affected by exposure to elevated levels of temperature, light, moisture, and/or oxygen. For example, levels of oxygen and/or moisture found in the sealed pouch or tray may negatively impact the functionality and/or performance of the coating.
There is a need to provide alternative packaging assemblies for providing a medical device, such as a catheter, in a sterilized environment and/or reducing the level of oxygen and/or moisture within the sealed environment surrounding the medical device.